Love wrecked
by Sh-Silence
Summary: Bella is forced to work on her father's cruisship. Heartbroken and pre-occupied she tries not to fall in love wit hthe Handsome Jacob. How will she cope when she sees that the guy who disgraced her is also on board? Rated M a for further chapters/Human.
1. Damn my Father and his ship

**This story is a love story between Jacob and Bella. Everybody is human; they do however hold onto their own trades, you'll find that out in the story. In this story we meet the Twilight characters (which I do not own) but in a slightly different way. I hope you enjoy and I would love reviews to help me with my work.**

**Damn my Father and his ship.**

"You have to come Isabella. We need the money." My dad told me.

"I don't have to Charlie." I responded.

"Don't call me Charlie." He said and he lowered his voice.

"Then don't call me Isabella." I lowered my voice and headed upstairs.

"At least think about it?" He tried to convince me to come on the cruise, he was setting off tomorrow, and he did not want to leave me alone. My mom had moved and I moved in with my father. He basically lived on his ship. I could hear the water hit the dock. We lived so close to the water, so dangerously close. Maybe getting away was a good thing?

"Ok dad, I will." I replied and he nodded, happy with my answer.

"I'm shipping off tomorrow." He reminded me.

"I'll pack our stuff then. I said. He knew I did not want to stay here alone. Although I would not be alone.

"Great." He smiled at me. "I'll make sure you get a big room."

Charlie owns a huge cruise ship SS Forks. Named after the town he grew up in, the town I was born in. My mother left him and our slow lives there when I was still very young. I went back every summer. Until that one summer. I could not face him. I could not face anybody. When I came to move back everybody labeled me. I was what they saw. They did not know. They did not ask, they just thought what they wanted. My father lived in that town every summer. Every vacation he could get. Everyone he wanted to take. He does this for me. I have been here just over a year now. I need to help pay the rent. I will go and work on the ship as a waitress or whatever they had left.

"Ok so you know you cannot go wild?" He told me early in the morning.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I put clothes in a suitcase.

"There are a lot of famous people on the cruise darling." He replied and I looked away.

"I don't really mind dad. I'll behave." I promised as I was not packing another suitcase.

"We are going to warm places Bella." Charlie frowned as I put in blankets and thick jumpers.

"I know, I just don't know what to prepare for." I looked at the clock.

"We're leaving in an hour sweetheart." Charlie said and he went to his room to grab the last of his stuff.

"Ok, I just need to go pick up… Oh no I'm late. She'll hate me for this." I ran off quickly.

"You're late." Charlie said as we hurried to the ship.

"Sorry." Is all I could answer. "Do you have everything?" I asked him.

"Yes, and you? He looked behind me and he nodded.

"I think I have packed enough." I admitted that I was not really sure.

"We do have cleaning facilities, so don't you worry." He patted me on my back and we walked up onto the ship and inside. This place was huge. I hardly remember the last time I was on here. The walls were painted white at the top and a darker shade at the bottom. Everybody smiled at us as we walked by. Staring at me in misbelieve. I grabbed on to what I was holding more tightly and hoped we'd be at my room very soon. I could not stand people staring. I hated the way they looked at us. I hated the judgment in their eyes. The pure vial look they had as we walked by. They could only see what the outside let them see. Never did they seem interested in what I had to say. Not my explanation, not my reasoning, they never listened and I had given up. I was a disgrace in their eyes.

"Here's your room." He said and he pointed toward a door at the end of the hall. You'll be staying here, Close to everything you could find you need.

I noticed it was close to the ships shops and I heard children screaming close by. –Great- I thought. "Thanks dad." I opened the door and we entered.

"So you have a bathroom en suite. And a mini bar. You can take what you want out of it. The doors are ale childproofed, in all the rooms by the way. Just so you know if you do the cleaning duty." He reminded me, he would not be the one to choose what I had to do. I would have to meet Sam, he would see what places needed an extra hand and appoint me to that job.

"Ok, thank you dad. Will you show me who Sam is before you head off?" I asked him.

"No problem." He told me all about Sam as we walked out of the room. We headed towards Child daycare. I would have to walk past here every morning on my way down the hall. We stopped there and as I looked inside. Letting go of my thought.

"Bella, this is Emily. She's Sam's wife. She is in charge of the Children together with Claire." My dad introduced me to the two women. Well Emily was a woman; Claire looked about 18 odd years old.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I shook their hands and nodded politely.

"It is so nice finally meeting Samantha's sister. You two look so alike. Samantha, my younger sister. My mother had left right after she had got her. Rene got custody over me and my sister. But she chose to life in at the dock and see me in the summer vacations in Forks. She is 3 years younger than I am. Just turned 20 last week. She was the pride of the village.

"We have to go, Em do you know where Sam is?" My father spoke to them as if they were is family, I guess in some point they are.

"He was going up to the deck last time I saw him. He had to introduce the new guys." Em replied happily as she picked up this little boy and put his on a chair. He looked adorable. He had a dark toned skin, black hair that fell to his ears; he looked at me, with a smile on his face. He must have been at least 4 or 5. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Ok thank you." Charlie said rapidly and we walked off.

"Bye." I yelled and waved over my shoulder.

"So you could either be a waitress, stand behind any off the bars, maybe in the souvenir shop, or life saver. You could be setting tables or serving food. We just have to see what Sam thinks." Charlie informed me.

"Do you have any idea which celebrities are going to be here?" I asked him trying to keep a conversation going.

"I know who is coming, but I can't tell you." He said. I looked at him and smiled. I had gotten his curly hair. It runs in my veins, the curls, the brown eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie never asks me that.

"Nothing dad. I was just daydreaming." I lied.

"Ok then. Well here we are. Hey Sam, could you spare a minute?" He waved at a tall muscular man. He was about 7 feet. So very tall compared to me. I was surprised the vacationers weren't scared of him. He had a dark skin and piercing brown eyes.

"Charlie. Nice to see you again. Sorry I started a little early. The passengers are going t be here in an hour." Sam said and he looked at me. He looked at me from head to toe, and back again. "Bella I assume." He held out his hand to me and I shook it.

"Yes, nice to meet you Sam. I heard you are going to be my boss." I added with a smile.

"We don't look at each other as bosses or employees. We are a family." Sam responded and nodded at somebody behind me.

I looked around and saw a semi-naked guy walking toward us, holding a big bag.

"Sorry I'm late Sam." He said respectively and added. "Good morning Mister Swan."

"Good morning Jacob." Charlie answered.

"Sam, could you show me where I have to go later? I don't have my room assigned yet."

"Bella can show you. Her room is right next to yours." My dad interrupted before Sam could answer. Charlie was desperately trying to get me some male attention. Telling me to go out more often and that's why he was so happy that I came. Was he going to try and hook me up with this guy?

I decided to look up and as I looked at this man I felt a little. I noticed I was staring. I did not mind. His muscular body was shining in the sunlight, he was also rather big, but he looked very handsome. He had deep brown eyes and as he looked at me I felt my heart skip a beat. NO this could not happen, not again. I will not be labeled again. I looked away and tried to ignore his stare.

"I don't think we have met before?" He asked me and Charlie poked me.

"This is my other daughter Isabella." He introduced me.

"I prefer Bella." I said as I shook Jacobs's hand. He felt so warm, so freakishly warm. His voice was smooth and low. His hand grasped mine tightly and he said: "Nice to meet you, Bella."


	2. Why am I never alone?

**So here's the second chapter. I have been busy so late entry. I was hoping for a lot of reviews on mu first chapter to know if it was a good story. I decided I would go on. But reviews do make me happy, and I write when I'm happy.**

**Why am I never alone?**

"Hey you." I heard a voice shout from behind me.

"What now." I said a little to loud.

"Sorry to bother you." I turned to see it was that Jacob kid. Or man? How old was he?

"Ow, no sorry. I just had a busy day." I had been helping people to their rooms. On the bottom deck. So I did not get to meet any real famous people. They could be very bossy, and nosy. I had been asked who I was and how old I was, why I was working here and if I knew any of the very famous people.

"Well would you mind showing me to my room? Sam had brought my stuff there so I could get straight to work." He put his hands in his pockets and smiled shyly.

"No problem. Are you eating in the kitchen or ordering something in from room service?" I asked him. I might as well make friends with him if I had to spend my whole summer living next to him.

"I don't know yet. I just want to lie down and rest my feet." I noticed he was looking at me and when I turned to him he pretended to be looking in front of him.

"What have you been doing all day?" I tried to keep the conversation going.

"Bringing suitcases up to rooms, making sure the sound installation works and just lifting heavy stuff." He might have been trying to impress me. I was not really sure how to react to that.

"Ow, well you look really strong so I wouldn't think that would get you exhausted?" I tried sounding playful. He looked like a nice guy.

"Haha, thanks. But it was all the walking that got to me." He replied and then smiled a very attractive smile.

"How old are you? If I may ask?" I had to know.

"Twenty-four. Why?" He was now looking at me strangely.

"Nothing. You just look young I guess." I was happy that he wasn't as young as I thought he was.

"Ok, well you don't look very old either." Was all he responded.

"Just a year younger than you." I smiled and we turned another corner. Almost at our rooms. I looked over to the Day Care centre and nodded towards Emily, she was holding that boy again. I nodded to her and she winked after she noticed whom I was walking with. I will go back there after I let Jacob see his room.

"Who are you staring at?" Jacob asked me.

"Ow I was just looking at Emily." I lied.

"Don't let Sam catch you stare at her." He told me and he waved at her.

"Why would I stare at her? I could feel that this guy was walking very close to me. I tried to block my mind from him. Tried not to think of him. Tried not to think of how my heart skipped a beat when I first saw him. He could not like me.

"Haven't you noticed her scar?" He whispered to me.

"Yes I have. I just don't feel the need to pay attention to that." I didn't think she would like to be labeled as the woman with the scar. Even if it was rather scary.

"Well Sam is going to like you then." Jacob smiled at me and I almost forgot where I was going. His smile was so different than the ones I was used to. The fake, pity smiles I get back home. His smile was true and it made me feel happy. We almost missed our rooms.

"Oops, here we are." I nodded towards the room next to mine. "That's your room, this is mine." I said and I pointed towards my door.

"Ok, well I'm happy to have you as a neighbor for the summer." He looked at me and I was wondering if he wanted to ask me something.

"I know that look. What do you want?" I asked him rather impolitely.

"I was just pondering on the thought of if you wanted to grab something to eat with me? We could go to the kitchen. I know the kook." He asked me so sweetly.

"I'm sorry. I was just going to order room service for tonight. Get some rest." I was unhappy to have to answer him that.

"Ow, ok then. No problem." He sounded very unhappy.

"Maybe we could get some breakfast together tomorrow?" I tried to make up for dismissing his proposal for dinner.

"Maybe. I could meet you here tomorrow morning?" He asked me.

"How about we meet in the kitchen?" I did not want him to see me before then.

"Ok, sure." He sounded upbeat now. His smile made my legs feel weak.

"Do you know where the kitchen is?" I asked him realizing he might not know.

"Yes, I know the kook remember. And I have been there already. I eat a lot." He smiled awkwardly and then looked away.

"Ok. See you tomorrow then. I'm just going to go say something to Emily." I walked over to Day Care and looked over as I saw him enter his room. We had special keys. They did not show you the number of your room. So that if somebody found one they could not go into a room.

"Hay Emily. How was your day?" I asked her.

"Fine I guess. A lot of screaming and noise from these kids. But heck I love children." She shrugged and then asked me about Jacob.

"Jacob's a nice guy." Is all I let go on that subject.

"He prefers to be called Jake." Emily told me and I told myself to remember that. I would not like it if he called me Isabella.

I looked into the room and I had to blink twice to get this perfect image printed into my mind. The boy I keep seeing Emily hold was sitting on the floor. He was playing with some kind of toy and his hair hung in front of his face. His hand were very busy but I could see he was staring at the most beautiful little girl I ever saw. I looked at her and took her in. Her hair was brown with a little bronze like tint in it. She looked really pale sitting next to the tanned boy. Her smile was gorgeous and she seemed happy playing with the kid. I kept wondering how she was so perfect.

"That's my kid Seth." I was rudely shaken back to my conversation with Emily.

"He's adorable. Before I could ask her anything else we heard a loud Mommy and both turned to face the two kids.

A few hours later –

"So how was your day?" My dad asked me. He had come over a few minutes ago to see how everything was.

"Fine and yours?" I was very tired now and just wanted to sleep.

"Fine I guess." We both looked over to the bed in the middle of the room and I looked back at him desperately.. " I guess you want to get to sleep?" Charlie asked me and I nodded.

"You have to be up at 6.30 tomorrow morning. So you can get breakfast on time. Emily will be up as well." He nodded and I got the hint.

"I'm meeting Jacob in the kitchen for breakfast." I told him and he smiled. He was getting rather old and when he smiled his wrinkles came out even more.

"Nice to know. I think he likes you." Charlie smiled even bigger and I knew he had talked to Jake.

"What do you know exactly?" I looked at him angrily.

"Just that he had been asking Sam a lot of questions about you." Sensing my uncontrolled tense he quickly added: "Noting to personal." Then he gave me a hug and was off to bed.

I was so happy that I could crawl into my bed. I pulled the cover over my head and listened to the slow breathing. I knew now that Jacob was in to me, how was I supposed to deal with that? Or had Charlie made it up to get me interested? I would find out tomorrow morning. I guess we would be seeing a lot more of each other. And I would have to talk to Emily every morning. She was nice to talk to. She did not ask me about Jacob, about my past, about my disgrace. She knew who I was, what I am and she did not care. I got a feeling Emily and I would be very good friends.


	3. Going to be late

**Another Chapter. I was feeling very in the mood to write. And I might even start chapter 4 as well :D I do now own any of the Twilight Characters only my OC's.**

**Going to be late**

"Did you sleep well?" Emily asked me.

"Yes, pretty good. I just fell asleep late and had to get up at like 3. It took me a while to fall asleep again after that." I admitted to her.

"I know the feeling. You'll get used to it.

I was looking over at the two oddly perfect children, they chose to play with a ball today, and they had been rolling it over to each other for a few minutes now. Ow how peaceful they seem. I then noticed the clock on the wall. I'm going to be late. I had woken up, gotten everything ready and then waited until I heard Jacob leave his room. I had been talking to Emily for about fifteen minutes now.

"Darn, I'm going to be late." I exclaimed and Emily laughed.

"Late for your breakfast date?" She rhymed and we heard Claire go "Ooooooooh" from somewhere in the room.

"It's not a date. I hardly know the guy." I looked angry at Emily, she just smiled.

"Yeah right. I know you like him. You were almost drooling on him yesterday." Emily looked dreamy and said: "Ow Jacob how do you get so muscular?"

"And Ow my Jacob how handsome you look without a shirt." Claire joined in teasing me.

"So you guys noticed he had no t-shirt on yesterday as well?" I thought he had put one on after I'd met him.

"He like walking around like that." Emily admitted to me. "He has to wear one now though, passengers don't like it. Except the young ones. I saw a few staring at him yesterday during my break."

"You'd better get a move on." Emily pointed towards the clock and I waved goodbye as I started walking towards the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead." I heard his voice yell when I entered the kitchen.

"So this is Bella." I heard another voice say. I looked in its general direction and saw another huge man standing near an oven.

"Hello." I greeted both of them.

"Embry stop being so rude and offer her something to eat." Jacob snapped his fingers at the cook and he immediately handed me some pancakes.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"No problem Bells." He said. Nobody had ever called me that before. How did he know me?

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" I asked him, trying not to sound suspicious.

"No, but I know you. Jake has been talking non-stop about the girl he's having breakfast with." Embry smiled the same kind of smile Jacob does. A true smile. He then glared over to Jacob and decided he should stop talking.

"It wasn't non-stop. I just mentioned you." Jacob tried to safe himself, but his blushing kind of gave him away.

"That's sweet Jake." I looked at him and smiled. I haven't smiled this nicely since I got back from living with mom.

"How do you know to call me Jake?" He looked at me and I had just given myself away.

"Emily had mentioned it after she had seen us talking yesterday." Was I safe now?

"She has been talking about you too." Embry butted in.

"Really?" Jacob asked me.

I was now staring down at my pancakes. I had no idea if my face was red or not. It felt like I was burning.

"You were mentioned once or twice yes." I could not tell him I wanted nothing more than to know everything about him and about how Emily and I had been talking about him a lot.

"Hi Sam." Embry yelled out of nowhere. I was glad this meant Jake had to look at Sam and not at me.

"Where's Quil?" Sam asked Embry.

"He went for a walk over to Day Care to see Claire. Jared went with him." Embry told Sam and I wondered if Quil and Claire were dating.

"Ok, so Embry you have to get ready for brunch in a few hours. We don't expect a lot off people. You will have the whole cooking staff under your orders.

"Jake, you and Bella will be in charge of the top deck swimming pool. Bella, you don't mind walking around in a bathing suit do you? We have shorts you have to wear and a t-shirt but if you have to jump into the water a bathing suit would be useful." Sam asked me and I nodded with my mouth full of pancake.

"Great. Make sure you're up there at 8" After announcing that he headed off.

"Awesome, so I get to work with you all day. Best work ever." Jake winked at me and I smiled back. I finished my pancakes, thanked Embry for the food and told him I'd see him later for lunch.

"Wanna walk with me to the cabinet?" I asked Jacob.

"The cabinet?" He looked at me strangely.

"We have to go get our shorts and t-shirts." I reminded him.

"Ow yeah of course. I only need a pair of shorts though." He smiled at that thought and I could not help but think about spending my entire day with Semi-naked Jake.

I decided to attempt to flirt with him.

"Of course you do. As If you would hide that body from those girls." I poked him and he blushed.

"I do not show off my body. I just happen to look really good without a shirt on." He smiled deviously.

"Ow looks who's ego needs his own room." We reached the room with the supplies. I found a bag that said Isabella on it. I'd have to change that.

"My ego shares a room with me. Why do you think I needed a two person room?" Jake looked for his bag and finally found it. He shrugged and I noticed he wanted to change Jacob into Jake.

"Why don't you like being called Jacob?" I asked him as we walked towards our rooms.

"Why don't you like to be called Isabella?" He returned my question.

"Hmm good point, let's ignore that." I replied and we walked in silence for the rest off the way.

I could not help but look over at Emily. She waved at me happily and gave me thumbs up. I did not know what she meant with that. Did she get Sam to let us work together? I'd have to ask her later. I waved at her and then saw the floor heading my way.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked me, between laughing in.

"I'm fine thank you. Stop laughing and help me up will you?" I asked him. I looked at the ground and noticed I had tripped over my own feet. Clumsy me. I heard a gasp and I looked over to Emily. She was looking over at me. The two familiar faces staring over the window at me. They looked shocked.

"I'm fine." I yelled over at them and waved at Emily.

"I'm probably going to have to save you from drowning instead of the passengers." Jake was still laughing at me and I decided to punch him.

"Sorry. You didn't have to punch me." He sounded unhappy.

"You deserved it jerk. Laughing at me isn't very nice." I stomped into my room and slammed the door in his face.

"Sorry." I heard him say before he left to get changed.

I now noticed I had only packed bikinis. I had no bathing suits. So I decided to wear a bikini instead. I would be wearing a t-shirt anyways. I put on the shorts and t-shirt, gave myself another look in the mirror and then headed to the door. I was planning on walking straight to the top deck. But I could not stay angry at Jake. It was rather funny. I walked toward his door and heard him talk to himself.

"How stupid can you be moron? Laughing at her when she fell. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Better apologize."

I knocked on the door and he shut up immediately.

"Ow hello." He looked surprised to see me.

"Well?" I asked him.

"Sorry for laughing at you Bella, it was just so funny. Where were you in your little head?" He smiled at me and I noticed he had not gotten changed yet.

"Apology accepted. Are you going to get changed so we can go to work?" I asked him and he looked down at himself.

"Right yeah. Wait a sec." He closed the door and a minute or so later he opened it again.

"Done." He smiled a very big smile and we walked to the top deck together.

"So you do know you are shirtless. And you don't mind everybody staring at you?" It was hard for me not to stare at him myself. He was so, how do I say this politely. He was just so incredibly hot.

"I don't care." He answered and I decided to pay attention to the teenagers and kids messing around by the pool. Jake and I were sitting on high chairs and had to answer a few concerned questions now and then. It wasn't a very nice day, so most people stayed inside. We had a few hours alone when the passengers went to go eat. We would be allowed to eat right after them. We had to wait for our replacements.

"So why do you need a two peron room?" Jake asked me out of nowhere.

"What?" was all I could think of to answer.

"You said I needed a room for my ego and I said that he shared a room with me, wich is why I have a room for two. So why do you have a room for two?" Darn he was smart. How could I answer that.

"I just need more space." I answered him and wondered if he would go on asking. He didn't.

"So are you hungry?" He was climbing down the chair.

"Yeah kind off. But we have to wait for the others. So we can go eat." They would cover for us until we got back. As I was climbing down the chair I missed a step and felt myself falling again.

"You are very clumsy. Or is it because of me?" Jake asked me and I noticed he had caught me.

"I'm clumsy." I said, but I was thinking it was because of him.

"I was hoping I made you act silly." He frowned and I felt kind of bad for not telling him the truth. But I couldn't. I had to refuse how I felt for him. He would not want me if he knew who I really am.

"You can put me down now." He had started walking toward the pool.

"And let you fall again?" He was smart to know I would probably trip. It felt awkward being carried by him. He was so warm and I felt unnecessarily save in his arms.

"Just put me down. I'll be save." He put me down and I pulled my shorts and shirt good.

"Our replacements are late." Jake looked at his watch and I nodded.

"Some great replacements huh." I added to his comment.

I found myself staring at him again. Wondering if he was thinking about me as well.

"Bella." Jake said my name really softly.

"Yes Jake?" I was really off of the world by his eyes that looked at me so piercing.

"Are you ok?" Why did he ask me that. I felt fine.

"Yes, why are you asking?" I examined my body and assured myself I was fine.

"You just look kind of very pale." He looked at my face and he looked concerned.

"Ow yeah tease me why don't you mister Tan." I smiled and he laughed out loud.

"I'm not that tanned." He looked down and I noticed he didn't know what to say next.

We both turned our heads when we heard somebody call: "Bella!"

**Does anybody know what's going on with Bella? I have already had a review that somebody knows. And who do you think is calling her? **

**I love reviews :D **


	4. Samantha my little sister

**Here's the next chapter already. I decided to post more now because I don't have much time other weekends. Maybe I'll post every Wednesday? **

**Samantha my little sister **

"Samantha!" I yelled back and Jacob followed me slowly as I ran over to hug her.

"Gosh it's nice to see you. Sorry we didn't get to see each other yesterday. I have to be the personal butler to this gang of weirdo's. They kept me busy all day. I even had to get a room right next of theirs so they could wake me up and stuff whenever they wanted." Samantha started talking on and on.

"Nice to see you to sis." I said and I hoped she wouldn't start asking how people where.

"So what are you up to today?" She asked me and sneaked a peak at Jake who was now standing awkwardly behind me.

"I was hoping to go and get some lunch. But our replacements haven't arrived yet." I rolled my eyes and hoped she would suggest going to find them.

"Our?" was all she asked me.

"Yes, Ow sorry. Samantha this is Jacob, Jake meet my sister Samantha." I introduced them, Samantha probably only knows Sam and Emily from their former years of working here.

"Hello Samantha." Jake said rather sadly and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." Samantha looked at him and nodded at me.

"Bella, I think that's our replacement." Jake told me and pointed towards two boys heading this way.

"Ow thank god. I'm starving. Samantha, do you want to come eat with us?" I asked her politely.

"Yes, that would be nice." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the boys.

"Hey Quil and Paul. You guys are late." Jake shouted and then punched the boys when they were close enough.

"Sorry man. Quil had to go see Claire again." Paul excused them.

"Well you two should get to work so my sister and I can go eat." Samantha bosses them around.

"Of course Miss Swan." They looked at her and pretended to hurry right to their spots.

"Are you coming Jake?" I asked as Samantha pulled me along and Jake didn't follow.

"You sure you guys don't want to eat alone?" He stepped closer to us and the hesitated.

"We don't mind do we sis?" I looked at her and she seemed confused. She looked at me, at Jake and then back at me. Staring at me she was trying to figure out what I was on to.

"No I guess not." She finally answered. I knew she was on to how I feel.

"Come on then." I waved at Jake and in about 10 steps he was walking next to us again.

"Aren't we eating with-" Samantha started to ask me and I cut her off.

"We need to eat in the kitchen." I gave her a glare and she understood. I love how we can just look at each other and communicate.

"So who are you babysitting?" Jake asked Samantha.

"What do you mean?" Samantha sounded confused.

"You said you where a personal guide for a very annoying group of people. Who?" Jake probably thought we were like mentally disabled or something. I remember him having to repeat stuff to me as well.

"I can't tell you that. They are rather famous and stuff." Samantha looked away from Jake and stared in front of her.

"Ok then." Jake seemed to think about her answer. He really wanted to know who they were now.

"What's for lunch?" I decided to ask Samantha.

"I think the cook was making some sort of special sandwiches for us." Samantha answered.

"Embry makes special sandwiches?" I now turned to Jake.

"Yes, it's just normal sandwiches; he puts everything he can find in them and some secret sauce on them. It's really very good." Jake sounded excited about it.

"You know the cook?" Samantha asked me nervously.

"Yes, I met him during breakfast you know I have to eat." I was wondering why she asked me that.

"I don't really mingle with the cook. I just call him Mr. Call.

"Okay, well now you can get to meet him, and he hates being called that." Jake warned her.

"So I should just call him Embry or what?" Samantha didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, you don't call Bella Miss Swan do you? And you should call me Jake and not Mr. Black." He opened the doors to the kitchen for us and we walked in to a very delicious smell.

"What's cooking Embry?" I tried sounding chill.

"Wow you guys are late." He turned around and handed us a plate with what I assumed was his special sandwich.

"Yeah, Quil and Paul decided to visit Claire before letting us leave." Jake looked fake mad and started on one of his sandwiches. I guess he needed to eat more to keep those muscles.

"Enjoy your meal Miss Swan." Embry said as he handed Samantha her plate.

"Please call me Samantha, Embry." She said shyly and then turned to her plate.

"Well, you have to tell me what you think." Embry looked at me like a little child.

"It tastes amazing." I said with a full mouth of food. Not very ladylike I know.

"Good. Now don't eat with your mouth full." He pointed his finger at me and looked stern.

"Yes Sir." I smiled and took another bite. I turned around to notice Jake had already finished both his sandwiches.

"Can I have another Embry?" He asked and started jumping up and down on this chair.

"Sure pall. I made extra for you and the guys." Embry turned around and looked in the large fridge, just to grab a plate with two more of these heavenly sandwiches.

"Great. I'll need these." Jake said and started eating again.

"So how was your morning?" Embry tried to keep a conversation going.

"Fine, there was hardly anybody by the pool so Jake and I just kind of got to hang out.

"And fall down." Jake said between bites.

"What does the moron mean?" Embry looked at me and ignored Jake's stare for calling him a moron.

"I kind of slipped of the high chair, but Jake caught me so I'm fine." I admitted to Embry. This felt like any other normal conversation. I bet Embry and I would become great friends.

"I bet he thinks you are." Embry said and then got punched by Jake, who had finished the other two sandwiches as I noticed.

"What?" Samantha and I said simultaneously.

"Nothing." The guys answered in core.

I had a good look around the kitchen, it was so clean, and I didn't see anybody but Embry in here? How does he clean everything and stay so calm? I turned to Embry and had a good look at him. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of white trousers. He had hung up his cooking short and his hat so he wouldn't look ridiculous. As I was staring a Embry and how clean his kitchen was two other people came walking in.

"Bella. What's up?" I turned my head to see this boy I have never seen before. How the heck did he know me?

"Hello, who are you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I'm Brady. I used to deliver your paper every summer vacation." He smiled at me and I remembered his face now. He used to always bring it to my door and then smile at me.

"Ow I remember you now. Sorry, you have grown a lot." I was thinking about how I haven't seen him since before I moved to the Dock. He had been my father's paper boy for years. I think he used to live in La Push. He must have been just a year or two younger than me. At least he hasn't seen me since I decided to move in with my father.

"Yeah, so have you." He hugged me and I noticed he also had been working out. His muscles weren't as big as Jacobs, but they were definitely there.

"Embry, sandwich me up." The other boy punched Embry and Embry faked that it hurt.

"That's Collin. Don't pay attention to him." Brady joked and said thank you to Embry for his food.

"Hey, don't be mean. Hay Bella. I'm Collin, nice to meet you." He held out his hand and I shook it. How was I supposed to remember all these names?

I looked over at Samantha; she looked very out of place. She didn't know what to say or how to act. Collin and Brady took no time introducing themselves to her. She must already know them. She treated the lower workers as workers not as friends. She has to stop doing that if she wants to make friends.

"Hey Bella, I need to get back to work." Samantha said quickly and then ran off, looking at a small machine. Was it a pager?

"Bye." I shouted and I think she might off heard me.

"You two are nothing alike." Jake looked at me and then at his clock. I hadn't finished my one sandwich and he had eaten four of them.

"We have to get back to work. I know." I munched down the rest of my sandwich thanked Embry and then we left.

"Off to work for another 5 hours." I complained to Jake.

"Why do you sound so unhappy about that?" Jake asked me and I started to feel useless. I'm so lazy.

"I just don't like working." I admitted.

"You hardly work, and don't you like staring at my awesome body?" He did a few Johnny Bravo poses and then started laughing. I couldn't help but think being with him was actually the best thing about my day.

"Stop being so annoying." I said to him and he put his hands in his pockets and walked next to me in silence until we got to the pool. It was filled with kids and a bunch of teenage girls where staring at Paul and Quil.

"Yo guys. Times up." Jake said and smiled at the two boys, Paul was kind of showing off his body by rubbing sun screen all over himself, I bet he didn't need it.

"We just started enjoying it." Paul whined and jumped off of the chair.

"Need help getting on the chair Bells?" Jake offered.

"No thanks." I started climbing and noticed Jake was waiting for me to fall. It was only like 3 steps but I knew I could fall again. When I got on to my seat I looked around and Jake was sitting next to me as I looked over to his seat.

"I hope nobody needs rescuing today." Jake admitted.

"It will only be a few hours before people start to leave again." I poked him and then we heard a scream.

Jake jumped off of his chair and rushed over to the pool. He had seen that so fast. I saw him jump into the pool and drag out a teenage girl. She was holding on to him very tightly and I noticed she was faking the drowning. I climbed down the chair and rushed over to Jake, who had not put the girl on the ground. He looked so good. The water dripping down his back, the shorts all wet and clinging to him. I shook that thought away and rushed over to them.

"Jake, she's fine." I pulled him away before he decided she needed mouth-to-mouth.

"No she's not." He answered and looked at me strangely.

"You, get up. If you fake drown one more time I will have to send you away from the pool. That is not only dangerous but also very stupid." I looked at the girl and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Party pooper." She said and then stuck her tongue out at me. She stood up and whipped herself off.

"Leave." I told her and pointed toward the stairs that leaded down to the next deck.

"What? Why?" She said and she stepped closer to me.

"Well firstly you faked drowning. Secondly he is too old for you and thirdly because you pissed me off. Now leave." I was really angry at her now. Was it because she called me a party pooper, or because she tried to kiss Jake?

"You don't have the right to tell me to leave." She was acting so snobby.

"As the daughter of the Captain I can do however I please. And now leave before we decide to call your parents and keep you in your room for the rest of the night." I know I didn't have that power but the thought of us calling her parents freaked her out and she left.

"Wow, you're harsh." Jake told me as we sat back down in our seats.

"I just don't want little girls taking advantage of your mad saving skills," I told him. It was partly true. I didn't want girls taking advantage of him, because he's so gullible and hot. And yeah I didn't want his lips touching anybody's but mine.

**How do you like my story so far? I'll be putting in other people's POV soon. So up till now it was al about Bella's pov. Next chapter will be Jakes. **


	5. A Whole day Alone, Together

**A whole day alone, together.**

Jake pov

I was lying on my bed and thinking about today. It had been about two weeks since I got on this boat. And what had happened? I had teenage girls chase me everywhere, I had fallen in love and I think she likes me too, I had still not seen that mystery groups of people that Samantha's babysitting and Bella still hadn't asked me to come into her room. You know for like watching a movie together or something. I never got to bring her to her room or meet her there in the morning. I think she's just hiding something from me. Well what the heck, she might just be shy or something. Her flirting is getting better though. She probably gets me to blush like 5 times a day. She used to. I haven't spoken to her in 3 days. Sam has got me doing all the hard stuff and I only see her a few times for lunch or breakfast. I should be getting to sleep I guess. Tomorrow I finally get to see her and have an actual conversation with her. We have been put together to clean the rooms on the bottom deck. So I actually have the whole day to spend with her.

"Morning Jake." Bella said happily as I joined her in the kitchen. I hugged her and sat down next to her.

"Where's my food Embry?" I smacked the table and started tapping my foot.

"Here you are Sir, I'm so sorry for the delay. It won't happen again." He bowed and shuffled backwards then turned to me and threw a towel at my head. We mess around a lot.

"So what's the plan for today then?" Embry asked Bella an I.

"Cleaning rooms on the bottom deck." Bella answered.

"That sounds like a jolly good time you're going to have." Embry smiled and started cleaning the kitchen sides.

"Yeah it will be. I get to spend my whole day with Jakey-boy here." Bella announced and then looked at me playfully.

"Well I get stuck with the Captains daughter. So no sniffing trough the panties." I joked and saw Bella laugh at my joke. She's so beautiful when she laughs.

"As if you would want to do that." She replied and then got back to eating.

"Only if it's your panties." Embry joked and I threw the towel back at him. It hit him right in the face because he had just turned around.

"Stop being so rude and silly." Bella told him and pushed her plate away.

"You finished?" I asked her.

"Yes, normally you finish first. Why were you so late, if I may ask?" She could ask me anything and I would answer her.

"I had some trouble sleeping and then missed my alarm clock going off." I lied; I had actually been up for a few hours trying to decide what to wear. Obviously we had to wear the waistcoat that had the ships name on it. But we either had white shorts, white trousers or black shorts, black trouser. And even some beige trousers. And we could choose what t-shirt to wear under the waistcoat. I had eventually decided on wearing a tight white t-shirt, the black waistcoat and white trousers. Since it was a very warm day, the black trousers are for evenings. We had to look very good because the passengers like it.

I had a look at Bella, she had also put on her white trousers and the black waistcoat. She had put on a white t-shirt that had some kind of picture on it; I couldn't make out what it was.

"We should get going Jake." Bella picked up my plate and gave it to Embry. I had dazed off and hadn't realized I had finished my breakfast.

"Good idea." I waved goodbye to Embry and opened the door for Bella.

"The cleaning stuff should be in the staff room on every deck." I announced to Bella as we headed downstairs.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Jake." She said sarcastically.

"I thought you might have forgotten. You know you forget a lot, like how to walk on both your feet." I teased her. When we worked together I remember having to help her up a lot. She is so clumsy.

"Maybe I pretend to fall so that you would scoop in and save me." She replied. I had never thought off that. But she was really pissed off at that girl that pretended to drown so I would kiss her. It would make no sense to fake if she disliked it so much. Or maybe she disliked the fact it was me that the girl wanted to kiss? No I was just making up stuff now.

"Sure you do." I boldly said and opened the door to the staff room. There it was; our cart for the day. It had a notepad to write down which rooms we had to come back to. We were supposed to knock and say we were the cleaning people and if they asked us to come back later we would, if they weren't there we used the universal key to get in. We started our shift. I heard Bella knock on the first door and let herself in moments later.

"Wow, these people are messy." She said and she started making the beds. I helped her and we changed the sheets, gave them new towels, and replaced the hand soaps.

We did this room in and room out. Apparently a lot of people got out of bed early today. We had a quick lunch and headed back to work. Somewhere near 5 O'clock Bella got a call. She answered her cell phone and I could hear her say hay to Samantha.

"Yeah sure you can." "No that's not a problem at all." "Well whenever you are up and ready." "No she won't mind." Between that sentence and the next Bella's eyes shot up at me and then back down again. Now she started whispering. "No, it's not a problem at all." "Well it's a good time for me to do that thing we had been talking about." "Yes that." "Sorry, he's right here." "Yeah ok, thanks sis. You're the best." Bella hung up her phone and started making up beds again. She was not planning on telling me what that was about. She probably thought I had missed that last bit. I decided to play along and didn't ask a thing.

"So do you want to call room service and watch a movie in my room?" Bella asked after we had finally finished.

"Really?" I was astounded. Was it that what she was talking about to Samantha?

"Yes, I do need to do some tidying up before you can come in." She admitted and she looked down at her feet.

"Ok, I'd love to." Two weeks we'd known each other and she's giving in to her feelings for me.

"Ok, maybe we could get Embry to make us a pizza or something?" She sounded excited.

"I'll ring him and find out." I pulled out my cell phone and rang Embry. Embry and I had been the best of mates back in La Push. I missed hanging out with him when he left to work here. Now I had finally decided to as well and we still don't hang out very much.

"Embry, sweetie. Would you mind making Bella and I like a pizza or two? We are just going to eat in her room and watch a movie." I called him sweetie so he knew I meant whatever I was going to ask.

"Sure I will anything for you my love." Somebody might have thought we were gay. No we're not. We just call each other stuff like that all the time, it used to be to piss each other off, now it's to ask stuff or it's code.

"Great, could you send it to Bella's room then?" I asked him.

"Yeah, will do. Hey Brady I need you to bring something to Bella's room." I heard him tell Brady and then he hung up.

"Brady is going to bring it as soon as Embry's done." I told Bella. We had now reached our floor.

"Could you just hold on here for a minute? I remembered I have to tell Emily something." She said and before I could answer she was walking over to Day Care.

Emily looked at her weird and then nodded. She looked over at me, I smiled and waved. Emily playfully pushed Bella and then winked at her. I guess Bella told her what was going on.

"Sorry about that." Bella said as she walked back up to me.

"No problem." I replied and then we headed towards her room.

"I'll just clean up a bit first." She told me and then opened her door. She didn't open it far enough for me to look inside.

"I'm going to freshen up a bit. And change into something looser." I said as I ran my hand trough my hair and she nodded, and then closed the door.

I could hear her rummaging through stuff and moving things. I know knew why she had never let me in. She's messy.

I walked into my room and started panicking. What should I wear? What deodorant should I put on? What would she like better? Maybe I should put on cologne? I ran to the bathroom and washed my face, I put on some new cologne I had gotten from Sam and Embry as a joke. They said Bella would never like me because I smelled like a wet dog every night after hard work. The bullies. I took of my waistcoat and t-shirt, grabbed the t-shirt I slept in, well not all the time, I'd rather sleep without. I looked around and found my shorts. I vastly got changed and then headed back to her door. I knocked and she shouted she needed just a minute.

"Sorry for keeping you out here." She looked at me and then stared for about a minute. I didn't look that good. Did I?

"No problem. Can I come in?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She moved out of my way and motioned me to come on. After closing the door behind me she turned to me and smiled shyly. She was wearing a tight t-shirt, which barely covered her belly. And a pair of short shorts. Was she wearing her pj's?

"You look attractive." I hesitated on finding the right word.

"Sorry, I needed to wear something short. I seem to get really warm when you're around." She looked down at her feet and bit her lip. She looked so adorable.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to get you all warm." I admitted, even though it made me feel happy she does.

"It's noting I can't deal with." She was getting really red and I decided to start a different conversation.

"So, what film do you want to watch?" I asked her politely. Letting her choose.

"I don't know. Maybe a funny one?" she stopped staring at me and walked over to the TV. We could either rent one or see what was on.

"Or a scary one?" I asked her and I hoped she would agree. That way she could get scared and hug me. Me and my evil plans.

"Sure I guess, but you will have to protect me from the monsters and murderers." She winked at me and had a look at the rental list.

"I'll always protect you." I said and let myself fall onto her bed. Well I thought it was hers. She had a double room.

"How sweet of you." She smiled at me and made no gesture that I should move off the bed.

"Why do you have a double room?" I asked her. Reminding myself I had asked her that before and she had cleverly avoided answering.

"It was the only one left I think." She plainly told me.

"Ow ok. Am I on your bed or the spare on?" I wanted to know to see if she would mind me lying on her bed.

"Mine, but don't move. You're fine right there." She said and then she spotted a good film.

"So what are we watching?" I asked her.

"It's called The horror of Volterra." She said and then switched the TV on.

"I heard about that, something about vampires and stuff. I was told it was very scary." I told her and then stretched myself out on her bed.

"I heard so to, I don't mind though." She tried to sound brave, I knew she wanted to be scared so she could crawl right up next to me.

"If you don't mind and I don't mind, we shall watch it."

**What do you think about me putting the Volturi there? I needed to keep some actual Twilight stuff in here. Chapter 6 will be a follow up to the Date, but in Bella's pov. Mixed in with Jakes' pov. Just to get a good idea of how they both felt and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. **


	6. My date?

**I must tell you before you start reading. At the end of the Chapter I'll be switching from pov a lot so I decided to put them in different letter types. So Bella's pov will be in the normal one and Jakes will be writen in the centre****. ****And for people that haven't noticed, the underlined are sentences people are saying to themselves, in their minds. Not random thoughts but just thought conversations.**

**I hope you enjoy****.**

**My "date"?**

Bella POV

I could barely stop staring at Jake. He was now lying on my bed as I looked for the film we wanted to watch. I wanted to watch a scary one, so I would have an excuse to cuddle up to him. I think he was expecting the same. He looked so good. His plain black t-shirt was not to tight, just around his chest and his shorts look so good on him. He was wearing under-the-knee shorts, you know like the kind teenage basketball players wear? He had not bothered to put shoes on, which I guess was normal because he was not going to walk anywhere. I wondered if he just grabbed his pajamas to wear. I found the movie and just when I wanted to press play we heard a knock.

"Must be Brady with the pizzas." I said and I walked over to the door.

"Wait, should you open it looking like that?" Jacob grabbed my arm to stop me walking to the door.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked him curiously.

"I don't want any guy to see you like this." He looked rather shy and he didn't look at me. He pushed me over to the bed and answered the door.

"Hay Brady. Thanks for the food mate." I heard Jake say. I could smell the pizza and it smelt good.

"No problem Jake. Have a nice meal. Be good." Brady said and then Jake closed the door.

"Well don't these pizzas smell good?" Jake exclaimed as he walked into the room holding 2 plates with pizzas on them. "You gonna eat in bed are you?" Jake asked me and I nodded, holding my hands out to take my plate.

"Careful, they're hot." He told me. The pizza had already been sliced into small pieces; I noticed Jake had bigger pieces. How thoughtful of Embry.

"Enjoy." Jake said and he started eating. I then realized I hadn't pressed play yet.

"Could you go and press play please Jake." I asked him sweetly.

"Sure." He mumbled. His mouth was full of pizza. He would probably end up eating half my pizza as well.

After the food, I decided to go and brush my teeth and then I practically jumped onto my bed. Jake had put the plate's away and pressed play again. It was a really scary movie. About how a group of vampires changed people to make a whole army kind of thing and then tortured other vampires and sucked unknowing humans dry.

"Are you scared Bella?" Jake asked me after a few minutes.

"Not really." I said and then something bad happened. I turned my head and closed my eyes. I could hear a man being tortured. Jake pressed his hand against my head and pulled me closer to him.

"It's ok Bells. I'm here to protect you." He whispered. Wow he smelt good. Was he wearing Cologne? It smelt really nice anyway, and for a moment I did not want to move. The way he was lying next to me. I had my whole body pressed against his. He felt warm and comfortable. I could feel his heartbeat because I had my hand on his chest. Was it beating faster than it should?

"You smell nice." I decided to tell him. I could feel his heart beat a bit faster.

"Thanks, so do you." He answered.

"Do you know you look really, really hot?" I asked him and yes his heart was indeed beating faster. It got rather warm, being so close together.

"I don't look nearly as hot as you do." He admitted and then he hugged me just a little more.

"I feel warm." I told him.

"Do you want me to lie in the other bed?" He asked me. But I would not allow that. He had to stay here. With me.

"No, I want you here with me." I answered. Why did I want him with me? Why had I asked him over? He doesn't know the truth about me. He doesn't know what I'm hiding. But maybe he would be the one I should tell? Maybe he wouldn't mind? He wouldn't judge?

"Are you sure?" I tilted up my head to look at him. He was desperate for me to say yes. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to let me go.

Jake POV

I didn't want to let her go, but I didn't want to overheat her or something. I could feel she was getting warmer. She was heating up.

"I'm sure." She said and I was relieved. I couldn't help but keep my hand around her. I didn't let her roll away from me.

"Jake?" She asked me softly.

"Yes Bells?" I was pondering on what she wanted to ask me.

"Do you like me?" I was shocked at what she had just asked me.

"Yes, haven't you noticed?" Maybe she was messing about?

"I like you to." She then said.

"I know, I wouldn't be lying here if you didn't now would I?" Was that a right response?

"No you wouldn't." She turned her head toward the TV and watched the movie. I just watched her. I could see the lights form the TV reflect in her eyes. Her hand rested on my chest and her other was folded over her belly. I think she might have been kind of uncomfortable, yet she didn't seem to mind. Her shirt had been crawling up and now and then she had to pull it down again. I didn't particularly mind it. She looked real good. She had a body any woman would die for. Well that's what I thought.

"Jake, would you mind moving your arm?" Bella asked me and I felt a stream of sadness roll over me. I had to let her go.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." I said as I rolled onto my back, letting my arm drop and letting her go.

"I meant the other arm." Bella whispered sadly and I noticed my other arm had been lying under her ribs, must have been very uncomfortable.

"Ow, right, of course." I now moved my arm up higher; she pulled it right up to her neck. So she would just be lying on my arm then. I didn't care. She rolled over and l placed her leg over mine. Her hand was slowly placed on my chest and she moved in closer to me. I folded my elbow and started caressing her shoulder, making little circles on it.

"That feels nice." She told me and I felt myself burn up. She was actually lying half on me, and she liked it when I touched her.

What was supposed to happen next? Should I try to kiss her? Maybe she would get mad and I would ruin whatever's going on between us?

"Bella, it's getting rather late. Are you feeling tired?" I asked her as I guessed the film was close to ending.

"No not really. The movie isn't over yet either. It should take at least another half an hour." She answered and then jerked her head towards me, I noticed one of the vampires had just ripped of somebody's head.

POV Switch commence now.

I felt his hand pull me closer as I was clamping on to hem, I'm such a scared little girl sometimes. Was anything going to happen tonight? Was he going to kiss me? Or try? Should I stop him. Let him know the truth before he gets himself into this mess. How would his family react to what he would do, without even knowing what he was doing himself? 

I felt her breath against my neck. It felt good for some unknown reason. Was she really scared? Should I just roll her off of me and kiss her? Maybe I should. Maybe she wants me to? Stop being so stupid. She does want you to. 

I looked up at him, and smiled a nervous smile. Was he thinking of what I was thinking? That would be weird. I pressed myself against him some more as I heard another scream coming from the TV.

I put my hand on hers, to show her I was still here and nothing would happen to her. She then grabbed my hand and looked back at me again. She smiled so beautifully. How could any guy resist a smile like that?

Jake loosened his hand out of my grip. I looked at him strangely. He then put his hand on my neck, he had big hands so he held my jaw as well. He pushed my face up and I automatically stretched my neck, knowing what was about to happen.

She went along with it, I was hoping she would. I bent my face downwards so my lips where just a tiny inch away from hers.

His face came closer to mine. I felt my heartbeat rise. I started breathing faster as I closed my eyes and I felt his lips touch mine. His warm lips.

Her breathing had started going faster and my lips pressed against hers. I would not pull away. This feeling was amazing. Like I had never been kissed before.

He pulled me closer to him and I put my hand in his neck. I ran my fingers through his hair. He rolled over so we where both lying on our sides. I let my leg fall onto my other. His hand went down to my waist and he pulled me against him.

I pushed my lips harder against hers. I felt her lips open and her tongue stroke over mine. I felt like I was in heaven. We kissed more intensely. I was wishing it would never end.

I pulled myself up a bit so I could reach him better. He was rather big. It would be more comfortable if we didn't have to face up, or down in his case. I felt his warm hands stroke over my back. His heartbeat was very fast. His breathing faster than mine.

I could not hold it any longer. It would go too far for a first date if I didn't stop now. So against my strongest will, I pulled away. I looked down at her and she bit her lip. So seductive. I rolled onto my back and tried to catch my breath. She did the same.

I was now lying next to him, like two normal people. Yet I was out of breath and so was he. I'm kind of glad he pulled away. I didn't want it to go too far and I knew I wasn't strong enough to do it. Jake grabbed my hand and I noticed the movie was finished. How long had we been kissing for?

"I'm sorry for that." Jake said shyly.

"You don't have to apologize. I loved it." I admitted and then squeezed his hand.

I had no idea what happened next. I remember him kissing my forehead. However I was soon fast asleep.

**I hope none of you got confused? ** **Reviews would be nice. This was a hard chapter to write.**


	7. Why is he here?

**It took me a while to figure out how I wanted this chapter to start :D I found a way though. So here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters.**

**Why is he here?**

Bella pov

I woke up and noticed Jake had gone. I looked around, no sign of him. I was confused now. Did I tell him to leave? Did he leave by himself. I didn't hear him get up. Was he annoyed that I fell asleep? Did he run off because he didn't want to be with me when I woke up? I looked at the clock. 5 am… Great. I got up and got a shower, looked at the news and got dressed. I brushed my hair and my teeth, then put on my shoes and headed for the door. Still worrying about what had happened to Jake.

"Emily, have you seen Jake?" I asked her as I walked over to Day care.

"I saw him creep out of you room about an hour ago, when I just got in." Emily answered with a wink. BUSTED.

"Ow, ok then. I was still sleeping then. Did he say anything to you?" I was wondering why he would have left so soon.

"I think Sam had him do something. He had asked me where to find Sam. I asked him about you two and all he did was blush and then he ran off." Emily was enjoying this too much.

"Thanks Em. I should go and get breakfast. Is –" I started my sentence and then Emily cut me off.

"Not yet." She answered my unasked question.

"Ok then. See you tonight." I waved at her and then left in a hurry. Maybe I could catch him in the kitchen?

"Good morning Embry." I said happily and then sat down on my usual seat. Not a sign of Jake.

"Morning you." Embry said and he smiled. Jake has been here, Embry knows.

"Have you spoken to Jake today?" I asked him as he stood making me bacon and eggs.

"Yes indeed I have. You guys had an interesting evening so I hear?" He winked at me and then looked back at the pan.

"I guess if that's what you call interesting. Did he mention why he left before I woke up?" I continued the questioning.

"No. He was in a hurry. He just told me you had watched a movie and that you kissed. Ow and that you fell asleep and he slept with you so he wouldn't wake you by leaving." Embry told me and scooped my bacon and eggs onto a plate.

"Thanks Embry, for the food and what you just said." I admit I was relieved he just didn't want to wake me up.

"Why did you want to know?" Embry had gotten on that I was worried.

"I wanted to know why he had left so soon." I looked down at my food and was glad Samantha entered the room.

"Hey you." Embry smiled and I think I saw Samantha blush.

"Hay Mr. Call." She greeted him.

"Please call me Embry." He begged her.

"Ok then Embry. What are you making me this morning?" I think it was good to suggest she was flirting, or trying to flirt with him, as she sat smoothly down on the chair opposite mine and batted her eyelashes.

"For you, I have made toast and a nice cool juice to drink." He handed them over to her as if he was a waiter and she giggled. What had Jake and I missed last night?

"Thank for the yummy food Embry. You know just what I want." She touched his arm and I could see him heat up. Like Jake did when I touched him.

"I just had a good guess." Embry said as he turned back to the cooking.

"I should get going. Did Sam mention my work for today?" I asked Embry.

"You had to find Jared and work the smoothie bar on the top deck." Embry answered without looking at me.

"Do you know where I could find Jared?" I asked him and put my plate next to the rest of the dishes.

"Probably already there or in the games room." He told me and then motioned me to leave.

"Jared?" I asked a tall tanned man playing a racing game.

"Yes?" He asked as he looked around to see who had asked for him.

"I'm Bella. We have met before right?" I asked him, too be sure it was indeed him.

"Ow, yeah. Right. Hello. We should probably be getting up to work then." He stood up from the game and walked with me to the top deck.

Standing behind the bar was boring. You handed people drinks and then stood there doing nothing really. It wasn't that busy this early. So I took some time to sort out the cups and I cleaned the shelves, whilst Jared decided to flirt with a few teenage girls.

"Jared. Should you really be flirting with them?" I asked him after the girls had left.

"They are over 18 and I am only 21. So yes, I should be flirting with them if that means they will come back and buy more drinks." He laughed out loud and then started resorting the cups.

"You're 21? And how old is what's his name. Quil?" I wasn't sure you pronounced it like that.

"He's 19 and Claire is 18 if that's what you were wondering?" He told me and looked at me as if I was a freak.

"No I was just wondering how some of you look older than you are and some look younger." I admitted.

"Some of you? Who do you mean with you?" He was now getting annoyed I think.

"You guys from the reservation." I shook my head as if to say he was acting funny.

"Ow right. Ha-Ha stupid me. Yeah no it's just that we kind of all look the same age. But some of us are older and some are younger. We are all almost full grown at the age of 17, so we hardly look like we're aging until we turn 30'ish." He explained to me.

"I see. That's nice." I nodded so he knew I understood and that I would not ask any more questions.

"Miss, could you tell me where I could find the bathrooms. I haven't been on the top deck yet." A smooth voice asked me from behind me. I turned around and saw a very handsome face looking straight at me. He had wavy blond hair and brown eyes. He had a scar on his neck and his teeth were very white. He looked really pale, and he seemed to look as if he was way older than he looked by the way he sounded. He was wearing a pair of beige shorts and a t-shirt. He had Armani glasses placed on his head and a Rolex hanging from his arm. He was clearly not fond of hiding your wealth .He looked really familiar but I could not place my finger on why.

"Around the corner on your right and the third door down. You should see a sign as soon as you turn the corner." I told him politely and pointed toward the corner he had to turn.

"Jake won't like the way he was looking at you." Jared teased and I smiled. Jake wouldn't get jealous, would he? 

"Funny Jared. He wasn't looking at me like that." I whispered as he gave another teen girl a drink.

"Sure he wasn't." Jared smiled deviously and then face a girl who had just sat down at the table. She came out of nowhere. She also seemed familiar. Why do they look so familiar? This girl however had pitch-black hair. Cut short and spiky, her eyes were green and she looked kind of elflike. She smiled at Jared and asked for a drink.

"Have you guys by any chance seen my boyfriend?" She asked us sweetly and looked around.

"Has he got wavy blond hair and Armani glasses?" I asked her. She looked at me funnily.

"Yes that's my Jasper." She told us.

"He asked us where the bathrooms were just a minute ago." I answered her and she looked happy with that answer.

"Good I thought I had lost him." She giggled and flipped her hair.

"Alice. Sweetheart. Why are you here? I told you to stay by the pool." I turned and saw the man, Jasper, heading back towards us. Why did even their names sound familiar?

"I got thirsty." She said and she stuck out her tongue.

Jasper grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the pool. They looked so cute together. He was about a head taller than she was. I noticed she was also wearing designer clothes. Not that that should shock me. It was a cruise that cost a lot of money. I had them stuck in my head all day, trying to figure out who they were.

"Bella?" Jared asked me and I noticed it had gone dark and everybody was gone.

"Sorry, I must have been daydreaming." I apologized.

"No problem. You've been daydreaming all day." He said and we walked out of behind the bar.

"Are you going to eat something?" I asked him and I was hoping he would walk with me.

"Of course. Haven't you heard my tummy for the last hour?" He laughed and patted his stomach.

"Ow I thought that was a bear." I joked and he started laughing.

"Funny Bella. Bears can't cruise." He told me and we ended up both laughing so hard people started looking at us.

We walked past Samantha and the group of people she was guiding. I recognized Jasper and Alice and right behind them was…

I knew I remembered them from somewhere. Ow no how could he be here? Why would he be here? What if he sees me? Does he know I'm here? Is that why he's here? He looks so good. He hasn't changed a bit. He's so handsome. So over the top hot. Oh no oh no oh no. I'm going to freak out. If he sees me I'm screwed. How could he be here? How could Charlie do this to me? Ow wait he doesn't know. Nor does Samantha so I can't tell her anything either. I wonder if he missed me? Does he even remember me? Would he care that I was here? That just ruined everything. Oh my he might see… No I have to keep them apart. 

He looked over at me and I could see his smiled fade into a serious look. He ran his fingers through his beautiful bronze colored hair, his golden brown eyes twinkled and I wondered how he got that golden shine in them. He smiled at me and then looked away again. Embarrassment ran over his face, he straightened his clothes and walked past me as fast as he could. That just ruined everything. I hate this cruise. I noticed four other with them. A huge man. I suppose was their body guard. He was a head or two bigger than the others. He had short black hair, blue eyes and he was holding Rosalie's hand. I remembered her now. She had beautiful wavy blond hair and a gorgeous smile, her eyes a same color brown as Jaspers. Jaspers twin sister I remember him mentioning. Also there where two older people. Manager and personal cook I guess. A blond man about the age of forty and a redheaded woman probably the same age. They were walking at the back and weren't paying attention to the others. They looked at each other and at noting else. I had noticed all of them wearing designer clothes but that's what you get when you're a famous band. I remember how the girls sing. Rosalie plays base. Jasper plays the electrical guitar and of course the keyboard player. Maybe the biggest guy was like the new drummer or something?

Whatever he was I knew my job on this cruise had now gotten a whole lot more complicated.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I finally got the Cullens in there… It was very much needed that they appeared. So how do you feel about what Bella thinks about Edward? He is mostly named as "He" in this chapter but we all know who it is. Reviews are always welcome. **


	8. Locked away from love

**Locked away from love**

**This chapter is all about what happened to Jake the same day off the last Chapter :D I revealed why he had left.**

-Flashback-

I woke up with Bella still in my arms. She had turned to lie with her facing away from me. I heard a loud knock on the door and hoped she hadn't woken up. I slipped my arm out from under her and headed for the door. Noticing on the clock that it was about 4 in the morning. Who could be knocking this early?  I opened the door to see Sam with a big smile on his face. Ow right I just opened Bella's door at 4 in the morning. 

"I knew you must have been here." Sam smiled and whispered further. "I need you."

"At four in the morning Sam, really?" I asked him and looked at my pretend watch on my wrist.

"It needs to be done before the passengers start to wake up." He announced and motioned me to come out of the room.

"Let me just get some actual clothes on." I said sadly. Not at all happy that I was about to leave Bella. I wanted to be there when she woke up, I wanted to be the first person she sees, the first smile she gave and the first person she would think of. I wanted to be there with her. Too bad that I couldn't just ignore Sam. He was in fact my boss.

"Fine. See you in five?" He asked and then headed off to Day Care. I could see Emily already there with their kid Seth. Sam picked him up and the kid gave him a huge hug. I love children, I was rather jealous that Sam had Emily and Seth.

After getting my key and going into my room I took some clothes and brushed my teeth, ran a comb through my hair and then headed out to Sam. If I could get this done soon I would be back too be with Bella. I was going to hurry up whatever he wanted me to do. I need to be with Bella.

I ran past Sam, yelling I needed something to eat before I could do anything.

"Morning Embry." I greeted my best friend, he was up really early preparing for breakfast.

"Morning Jake. How was the pizza?" He smiled and looked at me suspiciously.

"It was very good, and so was my evening if you want to ask me." I knew that was what he was getting at. He handed me some bacon and eggs. I took it happily and started eating.

"What happened?" He was getting nosey.

"We kissed, nothing more." I admitted to him. I was too happy about it to hide it.

"Ooooooh." He made kissing noises and hugged himself.

"Stop that you moron." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry. It probably sucks that Sam's gotten you up so early." He asked me as I finished my food. That was gone fast.

"Yeah well. I have to hurry up now. Thanks for the food. Smell ya later." I joked and handed him my plate back.

"See you later." He answered and got back to cooking bread.

I walked back to where Sam was with Emily and hurried up as much as I could.

"Ok Sam, what do you need me to do so urgently that you couldn't wait a few more hours, or get somebody else to do it." I asked him annoyed. He just smiled and winked at Emily. He told her where I had been.

"Follow me Lover boy." He smirked and I remember how he used to be so uptight. He was rather calm and seemingly happy. Maybe he just loved doing his job. Anyway I was happy he could joke around.

"Fine, but I want to get back to Bells as soon as I can." I admitted.

"I know." He said and he walked down to the lowest deck with me.

"So…" I tired getting into a conversation.

"How was your evening with Bella?" He asked me without looking at me.

"Fine we watched a movie and then

"I need you to sort fix the air-conditioning in. It failed last night. We really need it up and going again before people start getting up. We were lucky it was rather chilly last night. If we don't get it fixed Embry said he would kill the person who did this. We can't have that happening now could we? This is the room that controls all of the airco. And this is what went wrong." He pointed at a whole pile of leads that had been pulled out.

"What happened?" I asked astonished, who would be dumb enough to pull out each of those. They led the airco to the right room, got it the right temperature and everything. It just plainly was the control panel of the airco.

"Some kid got in here and thought it would be a good idea to pull them out. Luckily he didn't close the door on himself. You see you can't get out if you lock yourself in, the door only opens from the outside. I needed you because I know you are good with this kind of stuff. It should take you about ten minutes. I have to go and set up for breakfast and sort out what everybody is going to do today. I put Bella and Jared together to do the Smoothie bar today. You've got a day off after doing this, you might want to get some more sleep. I'll be busy all day so we probably won't see each other anymore today. Have a nice day Jake. Will you be ok alone?" He asked me as I was staring at the wires.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Have a nice day Sam and thanks for the day off." I answered and sat down to start plugging all the leads back into the right socket.

"Ok See you later. You can go straight off to Bella again when you finish." He waved and then headed off. Leaving the door open, because you cannot open it from the inside. They made the door like that so that nobody would use the room to hide in or anything stupid.

As I was plugging in wires I heard a loud cracking noise. Before I could turn and save myself the door had closed. I was stuck.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled and started banging on the door. Nobody would hear me unless they came down here. Nobody comes down here. 

"HELP I'M STUCK!" I had known it was no use but I spent a few hours doing that. I did however in between the yelling and banging decide to fix the airco. I had been down there for hours I knew it. I started playing a game I invented. It was guess what Bella was doing right now. It got me depressed and I ended up falling asleep on the warm floor.

-End flashback-

I awoke a few hours later. Not knowing what time it was, how long I had been sleeping for or either if somebody had noticed I was gone. It had gotten really warm in the room and I had to take my t-shirt off. Should I start yelling again and banging on the door? Maybe banging on some pipes would get somebody's attention. What would Bella think if I didn't get back to her soon. I must have been gone for hours. Maybe she thinks I just left her. I hope not. I really want to get back to her. I felt really tired and hungry. How long has it been since I had eaten? How long have I been down here? How much longer will I be stuck here? Has it been past midday? Has it passed 2 pm? Or even 5 pm? How am I supposed to know? Maybe the music upstairs is on so nobody can hear me? How can I get out of here? The heat must have gotten me tired because the last thing I remember was falling to the ground and hitting my head.

"Jake? Wake up." I heard a voice call from what seemed like miles away.

"He's waking up." Another voice joined the first one.

"Oh my. He really is. Jake can you hear us?" The now getting closer voice asked me. I tried to say something. I opened my mouth and nothing came out. My throat felt dry and I couldn't speak. I tried to nod. My head wouldn't move. I tried and I felt a great pain going down my spine. My head hurt so badly as well.

"He can't hear us I think." The male voice said.

"He can, he just needs time to understand what's going on." Another male voice said.

"Will he be ok?" The female voice asked, I could hear the concern in her voice. Bella?

"He'll be fine. He needs some rest." The second male voice said and I was wondering why they kept talking so seriously. What was wrong with me?

"I hope he wakes up soon." The female voice said. I felt lips touching my head. She must have kissed me. Was she that worried? How long had I been sleeping then?  I wanted to yell out her name, tell her I was ok.

"We should leave and come back later. Sam won't like us being here so long." So I knew the other voice wasn't Sam. I'm guessing Embry and the doctor, or Mister Swan. I couldn't place the male voices that well.

"We'll be back later Jake." I heard Bella whisper. Why couldn't I move?

My mind was screaming her name. My head trying it's best to force some kind of noise out of me. A movement to show I was ok. To let her know I could hear her. "Bella, I'm ok, stay with me. I want you here. Please don't leave me." I was silently begging.

"Maybe if we come back later he will be up?" Embry asked Bella.

"I hope so. I think it's noticeable how worried I am." She admitted to him.

"He'll be fine. Let's get something to eat." Embry suggested.

"Ok Embry. How's everything between you and Samantha?" I think she was trying to get her mind off of me.

"Fine I guess. We kind of flirt a lot. I don't know if she means it. She hasn't shown any other interest in me." Embry said, sounding unhappy.

"She likes you. I know she does. You should ask her out." Was the last I could hear Bella say and then a door closed? Was I alone or was that third voice still here? I didn't hear anything so I guess he was gone.

I felt something weird happening, as if I was floating away again. I forced myself to stay awake. I needed to stay awake. I wanted to hear her voice some more. I needed to get up and hold her, kiss her, love her.

**Didn't see that coming now did you huh? Bam another twist :D I didn't even know it would end like this :D This chapter was written with no idea what it would end like :D Do you like the ending? Did I get it nice and cliffhangery? (that's not a word I know) Reviews are welcome. I love knowing what you feel and think about my story :D Reviews make my day good.**


	9. Boyfriends and Exboyfriends, the drama

**So here goes, we get to find out what went on while Jacob was sleeping. Or well Comatised. And a twist that will change everything, for a while.**

**Chapter nine: Boyfriends and Ex-boyfriends, the drama**

Bella pov

"Has he woken up yet? I asked Mister Cullen. He was not only their dad/manager but also a doctor. It was awkward sitting in a room with him.

"Not yet. Not since a few days ago." He replied. He never looked at me. He knew who I was. He didn't know what happened between me and his son.

"Ok. You can leave now." I told him. Sam had gotten me to do easy stuff so I can be with Jake more often. I was in fact supposed to clean his room.

"Bella?" I heard a few minutes later as I had my head lying on the side of his bed. I looked up and noticed he was looking at me.

"Jake, you're awake. I've missed you so much, you've been sleeping for three days." I started rambling on as I hugged him.

"Bella, calm down. I'm sorry for getting you worried. Can I get a drink please?" He sounded really calm. Had he been up already?

"Of course you can. Here." I handed him a glass of water and sat on the side of his bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked him

"Fine actually, like I took a real long nap. I just feel hungry. Can I go to the kitchen and get a drink?" He asked me. I wanted to said yes, but he could not leave the bed until Dr. Cullen had a look at him.

"You have to stay in bed until you get checked. I'll go and get the doctor now." I told him and then I left. I ran Dr. Cullen and within fifteen minutes he was with Jake. He asked me to wait outside as he checked him.

"You can come in now Isabella." Dr. Cullen called.

"I'm fine, so can I go eat now?" Jake mentioned to me and then put a sad look on his face.

"I'll walk you to the kitchen." I said. Dr. Cullen told me he could leave, but it wouldn't be smart to let him sleep by himself, he needs somebody looking after him for another day or two.

"Bella can watch over me. I'll be fine. Now I want food." Jake was really hungry, he gets annoying when he's hungry.

"Fine, come on then. I bet Embry will make you something special." I told him. I helped him up out of bed and walked with him. I was not planning on leaving his side, he might not be perfectly ok.

"Jake! You're up." Embry called and came over to hug Jake. He then began making a whole meal for him.

"How long have I been sleeping exactly?" Jake asked us.

"You have been in the bed for four days, three of which in a coma." I told him.

"I see. What have I missed?" He continued asking question.

"Embry asked Samantha out. They had an awesome date." I teased Embry.

"It was more than awesome." Embry said and he looked into the pan, thinking about my sister.

"Yeah sure." I said. I hadn't really enjoyed Samantha babbling on about they're date as I was too worried about Jake.

"Haha ok. Well I haven't missed much then." Jake said and he looked at me. "I only missed hanging out with you."

"I've missed you too." I told him.

"Heck yeah she's missed you. She hasn't eaten properly in days. She hasn't been sleeping and she spent more than half her days sitting next to your bed." Embry told Jake.

"Bella, that's not healthy." Jake was now looking at me worried.

"I know. I just couldn't bare not being there when you woke up." I sounded tired and ill.

"Ow, that's sweet." Jake hugged me and I smiled because I missed his warmth so much.

"Maybe we should tell Sam that you're up before he goes to the medical ward and find your room empty." I said and I headed towards the doors. I knew Sam was having lunch with Emily.

"Can I come with you? I would like to speak to him." Jake asked me. I looked at Embry.

"I'll have a nice meal ready for the both of you in about an hour and a half." He said and he put remembered to say both of you just a bit louder.

"Thank you." We said and then walked out the door.

"So you've been spending a lot of time next to my bed?" Jake decided to ask me.

"I was just very worried." I admitted and looked at the floor.

Jake grabbed my arm and made me stop walking. He turned me to look at him. "There's something that's been on my mind ever since I woke up, the last thing that was on my mind before I passed out in the room and in the medical ward bed." He told me.

"What was it?" I looked up at him and saw a sparkle in his eyes.

"Kissing you." He said and then he pushed his lips onto mine. I threw my arms around his neck and he pulled me up, my feet left the floor and I felt his arms tighten around my waist so I could not fall.

"Bella?" We got interrupted.

"Yes?" I turned my head and pushed away from Jake as soon as I saw who had called my name.

"Hi, I thought I had seen you." He turned to Jake and looked at him angrily.

"Hi Edward. Nice to see you again." I held out my hand to shake it, trying not to show Jake something was going on. Instead of shaking my hand Edward grabbed me by my arms and hugged me.

"I've missed you." He whispered into my ear.

"Hmm, so what brings you onto the cruise?" I asked as I pulled myself off of him and stepped closer to Jake.

"Just some time off from the music and stuff you know." Edward put his hand in his pockets and looked at me, he was ignoring Jake.

"Cool." Was all I could answer to that.

"And what brings you here?" Edward was trying to get a conversation going, I was not in the mood.

"Work, my father owns the ship." I said. I felt Jake grab my hand and I intertwined my fingers in his.

"Who's he?" Edward now asked, as if he hadn't noticed.

"I'm Jacob. Bella's boyfriend." Jake told Edward, he did not hold out his and nor did he smile. It was nice that Jacob introduced himself as my boyfriend; at least I knew what he was to me in his eyes.

"Ow, I see. Nice to meet you. I must be going again. See you around then Bella." Edward said hastily and then walked off in a good speed.

"Who was that?" Jake now let go of my hand and looked at me upset. He knew something was going on.

"Just a guy I know." I lied.

"Bella, I know something's wrong." He said, blame in his voice.

"Ex boyfriend." I said and then walked off. I was not in the mood to talk about this, not now. Not just after I had gotten my Jake back.

"What?" Jake said and walked up behind me.

"I do not feel the need to talk about this right now."

"I do. How come you didn't tell me? Why did you act so nervous when he talked to you? And why did you not introduce me?" He asked me, now sounding kind of mad and upset at the same time.

"Jake, I don't feel like talking about it ok. Could you just leave me alone and go and see Sam." I yelled at him and then walked off. I saw Samantha down the hall and realized she had seen it all. I walked up to her and she held her arm out for me.

"I'm so sorry for you. I should off told you he was here." Samantha said. She was the only one who knew who Edward actually was to me.

"I understand." I sniffed and Samantha walked me to my room.

"I have been working for him and his family since they got here. I didn't want you finding out." Samantha confessed.

"I know you did it for me. I just don't like him being here. I didn't want to see him. I finally got over him. I have Jake now." I sobbed.

"I know. I know. I'll try and keep them away from you as much as possible. Maybe you should consider telling him the truth?" Samantha suggested.

"What?" I asked her. I understood what she had said I just didn't get why.

"You should tell Jacob and Edward the truth. Save yourself and them from more confusion. Sam's giving you a few days off. He told me this morning. You need it. And we have enough staff."

"I guess a few days off would be good. I just don't know how to tell them. How should I? I mean, I'm just a little confused about what will happen then. Will Jake still like me? Will Edward want me back? What if Edward still likes me? I don't want him anymore." I told Samantha.

"He does still love you. But you love Jake right?" Samantha asked me.

"Yes I do. I love Jake. He's perfect." I admitted.

"You should tell Jake that. I saw the look on his face. He probably thinks you still feel something for Edward. He just woke up from a coma and he thinks he's losing his girlfriend." What Samantha said had hit me with another line of tears. I hadn't thought of what it seemed like for Jake.

"I'll go find him and tell him." I said. I dried my tears and sorted out my clothes. I walked out off my room and past Day Care. Clair looked at me and waved. I waved back and smiled a fake smile.

On my way up to the deck, still looking for Jake. I ran into Edward again.

"Hay Bella." He said awkwardly.

"Hi." I said shortly. I wanted to walk away and ignore him. He grabbed my arms and pulled me over. He kissed me. I stood there, not knowing what to do.

I then pulled back and smacked him.

"What was that for?" He yelled at me.

"You want to know what that was for. You really don't know?" I asked him, my voice also raised.

"No, I didn't deserve a smack." He said trying to calm himself down.

"You moron. You deserve more than one off them." I did not feel like calming down. He deserved this.

"What?" He was really confused now.

"You deserve one for leaving me, one for never calling me back, one for ignoring me for 5 years and one for kissing me." I told him. I felt like hitting him again after all he put me trough.

"I'm sorry for everything Bella. You deserve better than me." He was now sad and he was looking at the floor.

"I do deserve better and I found him." I said, now lowering my voice because people were looking at us.

"That weird looking tall guy?" Edward asked me.

"Jacob, yes. He actually cares about me. Unlike you." I could see that hurt him.

"I do care about you." He told me.

"It didn't look like it when you left me alone in the hotel room and decided never to come back." I stabbed his heart by saying that.

"I had no choice. You didn't fit in with the famous live." He was certain about that answer.

"Yeah and you don't fit into my life. Now say sorry for kissing me and leave me be." I said and I folded my arms.

"Sorry for kissing you, for giving you the best night of your life and leaving you, for not returning your calls and for letting you go." He said and I saw a tear roll down his face.

"No need crying, I did enough of that for the both of us." I told him. He was breaking on the inside.

"Sorry." He said and then he walked off.

I turned around and noticed Jake staring at me. Looking back and forth between Edward and I. He then turned around and walked away.

**How do you think this will affect Bella and Jake's relationship? Do you think he'll dump her? Or will he forgive her? Will Edward come back or will he leave her alone? What will happen when Edward sees something he had never guessed that could happen? You'll find out in the next chapter. This will be Edwards POV. **

**If the next chapter is already up when you read this, Please do not read it until you think about it, maybe ever review this chapter what you think will happen? **


	10. When my eyes met hers

**Here's the Chapter in Edwards POV first one I made for this story. PS Thanks for the reviews. I love those of you that added this story as a favorite. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. **

**When my eyes met hers**

Edward pov

"Edward. Keep your head in the game." Alice was waving her hand in front of my face, trying to bring me back to the game of chess we were playing. I was daydreaming about Bella. She looked as beautiful as always. Why did she have to have a new boyfriend? Was he new or have they been dating for a while? I haven't seen or spoken to her in about 5 years. I guess I should of called her years ago when she kept ringing. I just couldn't get her into this. I did not want her to be in pain, me going on tour and all. It was better like that. 

"Sorry Alice." I said as I moved a piece.

"Where are you in that head of yours?" She asked me. The others had gone to the pool or something, Alice just wanted to play one game.

"With Bella." I admitted to her. She knew all about it, I had told Alice everything.

"You should put her out of your head. I saw her at the smoothie bar. She pointed Jasper to the bathrooms. If she has a new boyfriend, you should be happy that she's happy." Alice was useful, most of the time.

"Checkmate." I said and I saw her look at the game.

"You win." She said, I was not sure if she knew she was going to lose or if she just gave up.

"Haha, you are no fun at all if you just let me win." I blamed her.

"Sorry, I don't feel like playing anymore. Want to go find Jasper?" Alice asked. I knew she just missed him. They were inseparable.

"Sure, do you know where he went? Stupid question, of course you do." I said. Alice smiled at me and walked over to the door.

"I'll meet up with you. I just want to clean up a bit." I told her, she nodded and walked out of my room.

I have to look my best for if I see Bella again. I know she has a new boyfriend, I know she hit me and told me she didn't want me anymore. I saw in her eyes that that was a lie. Something about her screamed that she wanted to tell me something. It was now a few days after I last spoke to her. One of the guys that works here told me she had gotten a week or two of. I was desperate to see her again. I had also seen her boyfriend. I had forgotten if she had even mentioned his name, I didn't care. They had been in a fight I think, he had looked at me with a glare that could off killed me, and he had this look in his eyes, as if he was going to die. Maybe she broke up with him because of me? Maybe she still loves me? Maybe she can't deny her feelings anymore?

"Hello Mister Cullen." Samantha said happily as she walked over to me when I left my room.

"Hello Samantha. How are you today?" I asked her. I was pondering about why she was so nice to me? She must know who I am. She's Bella's sister.

"Fine and you Sir?" She asked me politely.

"Could you just please call me Edward?" I really hated being called Sir or Mister Cullen.

"Sure, Edward." She said, it sounded unpleasant.

"What's going on today then?" I asked her, she is here to help us decide what to do on this cruise.

"There's a party on the fiesta room tonight. Over the day we have the usual swimming, tanning, games and a trivia game." She told me.

"Nothing really interesting then?" I knew nothing was going on.

"Not really. Tomorrow however, we are docking and you can go onto land to go shopping or something?" She was excited about this. I would like to feel land under my feet.

"I might go and get some presents for my family." I said, trying to keep a conversation going as we walked over to the pool. I might as well have brought my book or something. I saw the tall man that introduced himself as Bella's boyfriend.

"Samantha, who's that?" I asked and nodded at the man.

"That's Jacob, he's the pool boy today with Jared. Why do you want to know?" Samantha's words faded away as I thought how Jacob had stolen my love.

"No reason, I just seem to see him everywhere." I lied.

"That's probably because he works different places every day." She claimed. I knew it was because I hated him and thus he showed up everywhere.

"Ok. Well I'll just plant myself in this seat and lie in the sun for a while." I was planning to keep an eye on this guy, maybe I would see her.

"Ok then Edward." Samantha said and then she walked off.

I looked at Jacob and I noticed that he was the opposite of me. He was very muscular and tanned. I had muscles, no doubt, but nowhere near as much as he has. He did not smile at all and he looked nervous and bored. His friend was trying to cheer him up, he failed. Was he sad because Bella broke up with him, I felt kind off bad that I made him feel so bad. I know I wasn't supposed to, I just feel like he treated her better than I did. Was I bad for wishing she had dumped him? I love her, yet maybe she loves him? Did I want her to be unhappy? Was I so selfish? Should I go apologize? No, I love her, she should be mine. I treated her badly, I ignored her, I'm not worth her. She deserves better than me. NO, stop thinking that, I loved her, I did what was best for her. Is he what is best for her? Why can't God send me a hint or something about who she belongs to? How could I know if she needs me or him? He could probably be with her more, I could give her more. He can love her more, I can love her more. I was not so unhappy as he looks. He looks like he could die if he had to miss her a moment longer. 

I was rudely taken away from my thoughts as a towel hit me.

"Hey Lazy, what are you doing?" Emmett asked me.

"I was enjoying my peace. Then you disturbed it." I threw the towel back at him. He and Rosalie had taken place in the seats next to mine.

"Well sorry mister Peace and quiet." Emmett joked and then leant back in his seat. Jacob was about the same height as Emmett. They would look awesome in a fight. I would have no idea who would win.

"I'm sorry, we are closing the pool for an hour, for lunch." I turned to face Jacob.

"Ok, we'll leave." I answered him.

"Ow it's you." He said, he sounded upset and angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing Emmett." I said.

"He kissed my girlfriend." Jacob was happy to announce. He did say girlfriend, did that mean they were still together?

"You did what?" Rosalie now entered the conversation.

"I kissed Bella Swan, you know we dated about 6 years ago." I admitted to her.

"Ow her. Why did you kiss her?" Rosalie wanted to know.

"Yes, why did you do it?" Jacob repeated the question.

"I just felt like it, I needed to. Just to see if she would kiss me back, to see if she still loved me." I said unhappily.

"And did she kiss you back?" Emmett asked before Jacob could.

"No, she hit me." I said shamefully.

"Good." Jacob said.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to know. She obviously likes you." I told him, now looking at the floor. I felt really bad now.

"She probably won't even speak to me anymore. I got rather mad and walked away after seeing you two together." That's why he's so upset.

"She will, go talk to her as soon as you can." I said and then I walked off. I walked all the way to the dining room without looking up.

As I looked up I saw her. She was walking over to the buffet. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white top. Her hair had been put up in a pony tail and her smile was lighting up the whole room. She looked so good. She was wearing a necklace I had never seen before and she was looking at something behind the buffet. I could not see it from where I was standing. I walked over to a table and sat down. I would get served as soon as a waiter came up to me. The buffet was only if you wanted to get stuff yourself. I decided to sit here and look at Bella. I looked away for a second and I heard her yell.

"Nessie, get over here now." She yelled.

She was looking at something I could not see. I was wondering who it was she was calling for. Then Jacob walked in. He walked straight up to her and kissed her. I could see his lips whisper sorry and then Bella pushed him away. She looked behind the buffet and looked back at him. She whispered something I could not make out and he left with a smile on his face. What had she said to him? Why did he leave so soon? Without even asking her why?

"Nessie please come here." Bella asked sweetly now. No answer, who was this Nessie she was calling? I had never heard that name before.

"Renesmee Swan, come here right now." I noticed she was looking back and forth between me and the mysterious Nessie nervously.

Then I saw her. Renesmee was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she was about 5 years old as I could guess from where I was sitting. She was wearing a pink and white flower patterned dress and white sandals. Bella looked over at me one last time; Nessie ran in my direction, she was probably running to the table they were sitting at. She looked at me and she smiled when she noticed I was looking at her. She tripped, and I ran over to help her up. She started crying and I helped her up. When she looked into my eyes I saw something I thought was impossible. I recognized the big brown eyes, Bella's big brown eyes. I looked at her more concentrated now. I noticed her bronze colored hair that waved over her back, her smile, her eyes and the bracelet I had given Bella was dangling off her arm. Was she? Mine?

**Yep here it is the revealing chapter. I bet most off you already knew huh? Well I'd love reviews about how he found out, what do you think will happen now? How do you think Edward will react? Do you think Bella will tell him everything? What will Jacob think about this? He does in fact not know yet.**


	11. How am I going to explain this? Twice!

**So yeah here's another chapter. I did not want to write it today, but I thought this could get my dog off my mind. This one's for you Bobby RIP.**

**How do I explain this? Twice!**

Bella pov

So here I was, Edward staring at me, Renesmee looking at us from our table. How was I going to explain this? What about Jacob? I had to explain it to his as well. Well here goes nothing.

"I can explain." I started.

"She's mine isn't she?" He said. He knew so that was something good.

"Yes. She doesn't know. Nobody knows." I told him.

"You hid the fact she was mine?" He was now astounded.

"Everybody asked, I denied them the truth. You should have seen the way they looked at me. You disgraced me, the whole town hates me." I was not going to cry in front of my little girl.

"I'm sorry. If I knew I would have wanted to be in her life." He looked over at her and I followed his eyes.

"You never answered my calls, so it's normal that you didn't know." I knew I would have to introduce them. She had to know who her father was. She had asked me who her father was a few times before, such a smart girl. I had answered her that I would tell her when the time was right. This was the time.

"Yeah, sorry for that. I can't believe she's mine. She's beautiful." He smiled as he looked at her and she smiled at me.

"Do you want to meet her?" I asked him, my voice trembling.

"Really? You would let me?" He looked at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"She needs to know one day." I said as I walked over to my table, where my little Renesmee was sitting.

"I'm glad you'll let me meet her." He said softly as we reached the table.

"Renesmee, I need to tell you something important ok?" I asked her without introducing them.

"Ok mummy, what's a matter?" She asked me and she sat straight on her chair.

"I want you to listen to me carefully, and I need you to understand." I was getting nervous about telling her.

"Ok. What is it?" She looked serious and just a little sad.

"I want you to meet Edward Cullen. He's your father." I looked at Edward and he knelt next to her chair.

"You're my father?" Renesmee asked him.

"Yes, Hello Renesmee. It's nice to meet you." He held out a hand and she shook it, she was not really sure what she was meant to do.

"Nessie. I need you to understand that Edward and I are friends. He is famous and he can't be around much." How was I supposed to tell her I was in love with Jacob? Should I tell her? She has to know. I mean she will get confused otherwise. And what if Jacob doesn't understand, what if he doesn't want me back? 

"I understand mummy, you like the big man right?" Renesmee asked me.

"Jacob. Yes I like Jacob." I admitted. How was she so smart?

"He kissed you. I saw it." Was my own daughter teasing me now?

"Ok, you're so smart. So do you want to ask Edward something?" I really wanted her to get to know her father.

"Do you love my mum?" Was all she asked him.

"Yes, I love her very much, and because we loved each other. Bella had you." He pulled up a chair and sat with us.

"Why did you not visit?" Was her next question.

"You mother had called me before you were born. I hadn't answered and now I am feel very bad about it. I did not know about you. Please don't blame Bella for it. It was my fault." I heard how sad he was about not being there.

"Are you going to eat with us?" She was looking at our food and looked at him.

"If Bella doesn't mind I would love to join you." He looked at me and I nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Edward said and he left to get food.

"Thank you mummy. I love you." Renesmee said and she got up from her chair and kissed my cheek. Was she thanking me for letting her know who her father was? 

"I love you to sweetie." I replied and started eating my sandwich. She dove into her food.

"I see you started without me." Edward said and we both jumped up.

"You startled us." I said angrily as he was laughing because we had both jumped.

"Sorry. Ehm Bella. I think you need to go and talk to Jacob." Edward said and he looked out of the window. Jacob was staring at us, from me, to Renesmee, to Edward and back to Renesmee again.

"I think I do. Would you be ok watching Nessie for a bit?" I didn't really want to leave them alone. I just needed to talk to Jacob.

"Sure." Edward answered and Nessie looked at Jacob and then at me.

"Is he going to join us as well?" She asked me politely.

"I'm not sure, probably not." I told her and then walked off to meet Jacob outside.

He was still staring at our table as I reached him.

"I think I have some explaining to do." I started.

"I think you do. Who's that?" He asked me and he pointed at Renesmee.

"That's my daughter." I said softly.

"She's yours? That explains the toothbrush and children's shampoo in your bathroom." He joked.

"Yeah it does. She is also Edwards child. I didn't want him to know. I was planning on telling you." I told him. Jake finally looked at me again.

"Does she know who he is?" He asked me.

"I just introduced them. She's glad to know who her father is." I replied.

"Does she know you love me?" He continued the questioning.

"She knows you kissed me and she knows I like you. I will introduce you properly another time. I want her to get to know Edward a bit first." I admitted.

"Can I take the two of you out for dinner tonight?" Jake asked me and I was glad he wasn't mad at me. He's awesome.

"We'd love to accompany you for dinner." I replied formally.

"I will pick you up at six." Jake said and then he kissed me and walked off.

"Was he mad?" Edward asked me when I sat next to him again.

"No, he's taking Renesmee and I out for dinner tonight." I said and Renesmee giggled.

"Do you mind if I want to introduce her to my family?" Edward asked me nervously.

"I would rather have you meet my father first. He would love to know who Nessies father is.

"Are we going to granddad?" Renesmee asked me happily.

"Yes, and then we will go and meet Edwards' family. Your other granddad." I explained to her.

"Ok." Renesmee was really happy about this and I was glad.

An hour later –

"Dad." I said as I walked into the captains office and hugged Charlie.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" He asked me after hugging Renesmee.

"She wants you to meet my father." Renesmee answered for me.

"Your father?" Charlie replied and looked at me.

"Hello Mister Swan. I'm Edward Cullen." Edward introduced himself.

"I know who you are. So you're Renesmee's father then?" Charlie stayed polite. He had wanted to kill Edward when he didn't know who he was, right after I had told him the news. He then got used to it, not knowing who the father was and he loved Renesmee so he didn't really mind the pregnancy.

"It seems that I am." Edward stated.

"You only know from today?" Charlie asked him.

"I found out during lunch about an hour ago." Edward replied truthfully.

"I see. And Are you going to introduce Nessie to your family? Mister Famous." Charlie said sarcastically.

"Bella wanted me to meet you before I told my family." Edward looked at me and I looked at him.

"Now he has met you we should go and see your family." I said.

"Bye dad. Ow Nessie and I are having dinner with Jacob tonight." I said and my dad nodded understandably.

"Bye Granddad." Nessie yelled as I picked her up and we walked off.

"Do you want me to carry her?" Edward asked me politely.

"I'm fine thank you." I said. I was nervous about showing her to his whole family. Wondering how they would react.

"Don't worry so much Bella. You're getting wrinkles." Edward laughed and he opened the door to the top deck for me. He had called his family and asked them to meet him near the pool. So here we were, walking over to the pool. I could see his family sitting there. Alice and Jasper poking each other playfully. The big bear guy holding Rosalie and the eldest two sitting in chairs facing the opposite direction.

"Hello everybody." Edward said and they all turned to face him. They all stoped looking towards him as they noticed Nessie and I.

"Is that the whole family?" Nessie whispered into my ear.

"I hope so, ready to remember names?" I whispered back to her.

"Hay Edward." The eldest man said. I was guessing it was his father.

"I would like you all to meet Bella, some of you know her already. And my our daughter Renesmee." Edward pushed me forward and they all crowded me.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again." Alice said. I remember her from when Edward and I were dating. I remember Rosalie as well, and I think I did in fact meet Jasper too.

"Hello Alice." I said.

"Good day Miss Swan. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. We are Edwards' parents." Carlisle introduced himself.

"Good day Mister Cullen. It's nice to meet you." I did not think this would be the start of hours of conversation. Everybody met Renesmee, shook her hand and loved her immediately. It's a gift she has, nobody can dislike her. We stood there for a while and I just looked at how she was coping with all of this. She's an amazing little girl. My amazing little girl.

"Mummy, It's time to go." Nessie said as she pulled at my t-shirt.

"Sorry, what did you said sweetie?" I asked Nessie.

Edward answered for her: "You'll have to hurry if you want to look good for your dinner date."

"Right, oh my it's already passed five." I said and I stood up. We said goodbye to everybody and promised they could see Renesmee soon. Renesmee and I hurried to out room and we both got changed.

I put on a pair of black trousers and a white top, it had a flower pattern with diamonds and I put on a necklace which I had gotten from Charlie last year. I brushed my hair and let it hang down, then I put it up, let it down again.

"Mummy, you should roll up to bits and put them in a clip." Nessie told me and she walked into our bathroom. She was carrying another dress with her and a few hair clips.

"Thank you Nessie." I said and fixed my hair. I then lifted her up on the chair and redressed her. She was now wearing a black dress, with layers at the bottom, it came up to her knees, she had put her bracelet back on and she handed me clips for her hair. Doing Renesmee's hair is more difficult, her hair is a lot longer than mine. I grabbed two thick locks of hair and rolled them up, trailing them accross to the back of her head. I then made them meet and picked another lock of her hair so I could braid it.

"That looks pretty." She said and I put her on the floor again.

"Where are your shoes Nessie?" I asked her.

"Under my bed." She said and she ran off to get them. She can put her own shoes on. I grabbed some low heels from my luggage and put them on. I looked on the clock and noticed it was six. A few seconds later we heard a knock.

"Good evening Mister Black." I said and Nessie came to stand behind me at the door.

"Good evening Miss Swan, and Miss Swan." He nodded at the both off us. "May I say you both look rather delightful this evening?"

"Is he always going to talk like that?" Nessie asked me and all three of us laughed.


	12. My Dinner Date

**So here's the next chapter, sorry for the late upload, I had exams :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**My dinner date**

Jacob POV

"So Renesmee what would you like to eat?" I asked the little girl after I had helped Bella into her seat, I had been staring at her the whole walk here Bella looks amazing. I had been confused about how to handle this. I didn't know if I could openly talk about our relationship in front of Renesmee. I had been confused about the girl, how she would handle this and how Bella was dealing with all of this, and I was wondering where Renesmee had been when we had our date.

"I want pancakes." Renesmee said.

"There are no pancakes sweetheart." Bella answered.

"But I want pancakes." Renesmee replied.

"You know what, if you want pancakes you will get pancakes." I said and I nodded at Bella as a sighn I was going to be back soon.

"Em!" I yelled into the kitchen. A lot of sous-chefs walked past me and looked at me oddly.

"Jake, what's up?" Embry asked me as he popped his head around the corner.

"Renesmee wants pancakes." I told him.

"Who's Renesmee? And pancakes are not on the menu tonight." He told me and he walked over to talk to me.

"Renesmee is Bella her daughter. I just met her, and could you please make pancakes for her. I need her to like me. When the order comes in for table 7 put pancakes on the tray and say it's a special order. Please Embry." I begged him.

"I see, well because it's you. Is she adorable?" Embry asked me.

"Renesmee is the most beautiful little girl in the world. Why do you ask?"

"Sam said his son really liked this girl named Nessie who's in Day Care with him." Embry explained.

"Aah, well I should have a talk with Sam then." I said and Embry laughed.

"So Pancakes for table 7?" He asked then walked off after I nodded. I had settled that well.

I headed back for the table and saw Bella and Renesmee laugh. They really looked like they could be in a movie.

"Your pancakes will get here soon." I said and winked at Renesmee. She giggled.

"You're awesome Jake." Bella exclaimed.

"I know. So what do you want to eat?" I asked Bella and she looked at the menu.

"I would like the chicken." She said.

"I'm definitely having the trout, Embry is amazing with fish." I laughed.

"Who's Embry?" Renesmee asked me.

"Embry's the cook." Bella answered for me.

"He's the best cook alive." I joked and they both laughed.

"So I hear you have a good friend in Day Care." I said and smiled at Renesmee.

"His name is Seth, he's really nice. He always helps me draw inside the lines." Renesmee exclaimed happily. I guess she was glad I started talking about something she would be able to talk about too.

"Seth's Sam's kid, isn't he?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, his and Emily's." I said and I looked at the waiter that just arrived.

"I have been sent to be your personal waiter for this evening. Even though I should be having a nap." Jared said playfully upset.

"We have a personal waiter. Cool." Renesmee almost yelled.

"Hai Jared, I would like to have the chicken please." Bella ordered her food.

"I want the fish, and tell Embry not to burn it too bad." I joked.

"And for the beautiful Renesmee, Embry is making you pancakes I heard." Jared said and he looked at Renesmee.

"Yes." Renesmee answered and looked shy.

"Good. That's noted and your food will arrive as soon as I get off my lazy as and bring it to you." Jared said. I noticed Bella give him a death glare when he said as and Renesmee gasped.

"He said a bad word." Renesmee whispered to her mom.

"I know, ignore that." Bella replied.

"So Renesmee, what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked her, trying to get her to talk to me more, hoping it would get her to like me.

"You can call me Nessie, mummy only calls me Renesmee when I do something bad or if she needs to say something serious." Renesmee said softly, I realized she is smarter than she looks.

"Ok Nessie, so what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked again. I looked over at Bella and she looked approvingly.

"Sam promised me she would take me swimming." Nessie said. I was confused about the Sam bit.

"Sam?" I asked.

"She means Samantha, my sister. She just calls her Sam because it's easier." Bella explained.

"Last time I heard Samantha had a date with Embry tomorrow." I told Bella.

"Yes, at night. Samantha promised to take Nessie swimming so we could have some time for ourselves, she had also let Nessie sleep over whilst we had our first date." Bella explained.

"Ow right, I was wondering about that. That explains why she was not there." I said soflty.

"Indeed it does." Bella whispered.

After dinner Bella and I took Renesmee to Charlie and asked him if he could watch her for a while. He agreed and we said goodbye to Nessie.

"I'll pick you up in tome for bed. I promise." Bella said to Nessie.

"Is Jacob going to put me to bed? Can he please mummy, please?" Nessie begged her.

"He'll be there." Bella said and kissed her daughter on her head. "Now be good and listen to granddad Charlie." Bella warned and after hugging her dad and nodding at me we walked out.

"She really likes you." Bella told me.

"I noticed."

"So what are we going to do now?" Bella asked me curiously.

"We're going for a walk and I'll show you a secret spot I go to when I want to be alone." I told her and I grabbed her hand, she did not push my hand away so I felt a little tingle go over my whole hand and arm.

"It's not the room you got stuck in is it?" Bella teased me.

"No, but I wouldn't have minded being stuck there if I was stuck there with you." I said and winked at her. I think I saw her blush.

"I'm not sure about that, apparently you where found wearing only your boxer shorts." Bella teased me some more.

"As if you would not enjoy seeing me almost naked." I joined the game.

"I choose not to answer that." Bella said and I looked at her, realizing she was in fact blushing.

"So ehm what's the plan for tomorrow, because I kind of have to work. Paul got sick and I need to fill in for him." I told her, I felt really bad about it now, I had agreed to work before I heard that Bella had taken a day free of Renesmee for me.

"Ow, well what kind of work are you doing?" She asked me.

"Poolboy." I smiled as I said it, remembering the time Bella and I were supposed to watch over the pool, how she had told that girl to leave because she had faked drowning to get me to kiss her.

"Well I think tomorrow might be a nice day for a swim, some sunbathing." She smiled.

"Maybe at the exact pool I'll be working at? Maybe you could drown and I will have to safe you?" I hinted.

"Maybe and you'll have to give me mouth to mouth so I won't die." She got the hint and we played on.

"Ow now I would never let you die now would I." I said and I stopped her walking by pulling on her arm.

"What's up Jake?" Bella asked me and she looked around.

"I just wanted to stop and look at you." I admitted.

"Auuw, you're so cute." Bella laughed and stepped closer to me.

I went for it and kissed her, I had missed her lips, the kissing. I didn't know if she had missed me as much as I had missed her, but by the way that she kissed me back I knew she had missed it too.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." I stuttered after she had let me go.

"I didn't mind. I missed you." She muttered and we walked further.

"Here we are." I said as I pushed open a door, it led up some stairs, and on to the roof over the kitchen, we could see smoke coming up and I led here over to the far corner.

"This looks nice, how did you find it?" Bella asked as she sat down on a blanket I kept here, it was held down my blocks.

"I just walked through the door one day, I was sorta lost." I admitted shyly.

"Are you going to join me?" Bella patted on the blanket.

"Sure." I slowly placed myself next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist, she moved closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"You're so warm." Bella said as she shiffered.

"Am I too warm or are you cold?" I looked at her and noticed she wasn't wearing anything that could keep her warm.

"I'm cold." She said and I pulled her closer to me.

"Better?" I asked as I held on to her tighter.

"Yes. I believe I'll be warm in no time with you so close to me." She said and she blushed again. It was getting darker so it was harder to notice if she was actually blushing.

"We should go back soon; it's almost Renesmee's bed time." Bella said after we sat together in silence for about half an hour.

"Ok, here let me help you up." I suggested and stood up, held my hand out to her and pulled her up easily.

We got to Renesmee and she was already sleeping, she had fallen asleep in Charlie's chair. I had picked her up in my arms and she looked so tiny in my big arms. Bella looked very pleased when Nessie curled up into my arms. I carried her to their room and placed her in her bed. Bella decided it was ok for her to sleep in her dress, however we did take of her shoes and bracelet, Bella took the clips out of her hair and laid it down so it was not in her face.

"She looks a lot like you." I whispered to Bella.

"She looks more like Edward, and I'm pleased about that." Bella admitted.

"Are you ok with him being around her? Knowing who she is?" It seemed as if she disliked his name.

"He had to know, she had to know. I just need to get used to it." Bella whispered and she sat down on her bed.

"Are you ok with me knowing? I could back away if you like? Give you more time to get used to Edward knowing. I mean we'll still have time when we get back to Forks." I tried to let her know I'd be here for her, even after the cruise.

"I want you to know and Nessie loves you, plus like you said you'll be here after the cruise as well." She smiled at the thought of that I think and then she stood up.

"It's time for you to get to bed." I noticed she looked sleepy.

"Maybe it is." She said and then she yawned.

She walked me to the door and before I headed to my room next door we kissed. It felt like forever but just seconds later she pulled back and said goodnight. She closed the door and I walked into my room. I laid down on my bed and wished she was lying next to me.


End file.
